The Life of Myosotis Iris Uzumaki
by AnimeLoverMangaFreak
Summary: Myosotis Iris Uzumaki is a Ninja who only knows pain and hate and only wish's to be loved for who she is. sorry not a verry good summary. please let me know what you think. i dont owe Naruto or Inuyasha. On Hold Sorry Guys
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto and Inuyasha.

But I do own Myosotis Iris she is all mine

Thought- ' _I will kill you'_

Speaking- "I will kill you"

Demon speaking in mind- " **I will kill you"**

Demon thought in mind- ' ** _I will kill you'_**

 **Chapter One….**

All was dark and the stars were shining above the forest but there was no moon to be seen for it was the night of the new moon, all was quite apart from the owls and other night life, but if you listened real close you could just hear the footfalls of something or someone running. This person had blood red hair that went down to their knees witch was done in a plat and emerald green eyes, they had on black skin-tight long sleeve shirt that had a face mask attached to it, they also had on black skin-tight pants tucked into knee high boots that lase all the way up and over this is a black trench coat with a kanji for nine in blood red. Her name is Myosotis Iris Uzumaki.

 **"** **You should just kill the basted kit"** said the dark voice in Myosotis's mind.

 _'_ _And what would that of done Kurama'_ Myosotis asked the demon.

 **"** **Well he wouldn't be chasing you for one"** Kurama said

 _'_ _True but you and I both know that would cause more trouble than it's worth'_ Myosotis said

 **"** **I hate to say it but your right and I don't like it one bit"** the demon grumbled

 _'_ _That's only because it would mean you're wrong and Kami forbid your wrong'_ Myosotis said with amusement

 **"** **And don't you forget it kit"** Kurama said

 _'_ _Anyway tell me more about this place I am going to'_ Myosotis asked

 **"** **Fine, it's ruled by demons but there are humans there tho they can't use Chaka like you can and unlike us nine the demons there can be killed but it's just much harder but even to those demons us nine are nothing but myths so you'll have an ace up your sleeve but I doubt you'll need it"** Kurama said/stated

 _'_ _You never know Kurama there could be someone there that's stronger than us'_ Myosotis pointed out

Kurama just snorted at that like he didn't believe it and Myosotis figured he didn't but she did after all she went though she always found someone that was stronger than her.

 _'_ _Anyway do you think well make across the ocean with our Chaka?'_ Myosotis asked

 **"** **If you were a normal Shinobi like that basted Uchiha then there would be no way in hell you'd make it, but since you're a Uzumaki and a freak Uzumaki at that (I mean dam you've got more Chaka then any Uzumaki I've ever met) and you have me you should make with some left over"** Kurama answered

 _'_ _Awesome'_ Myosotis said

Then she ran out on the ocean.

One Week Later

Myosotis stepped foot onto the shore of the island Kurama had told her about, she was panting and sore all over and wanted a hot meal and bath but knew she would only get one of those thing and it wasn't the bath so she went hunting in the forest close by. After she ate she looked for a good place to sleep and set up her seals so demons and humans couldn't sneak up on her while she was sleeping. After she found a place and set up all her seals she got her sleeping bag out and went to sleep while Kurama stayed awake, it wasn't because he didn't trust her seals how could he not she was a Uzumaki, seals was in her blood, no it was better to be safe than sorry after all this is the land of demons.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I would like to thank OtakuAnimeLover21 for being the first and only one to put this story on their Favourites List. I would also like to thank 917brat for putting my story on their Following List. And my biggest thanks goes to Uchiha Salad who is my first and only Review.

* * *

To Uchiha Salad who asked "Myosotis?"

I can only assume you are asking what it means. So here I go

(Please note that this comes from Wikipedia)

 ** _Myosotis_** (/ˌmaɪ.əˈsoʊtɪs/;from the Greek: "mouse's ear", after the leaf) is a genus of flowering plants in the family Boraginaceae (or Cynoglossum family). In the northern hemisphere they are commonly called forget-me-nots or **scorpion grasses.**

I hope this is what you wanted

* * *

I hope to get more people to fav/follow and review, also I would like to let people know that I will not update this story unless I am Four Chapters ahead or more then ten people ask for an update (please note if this is to happen then you must be login for it to work, I will not include Guess i am sorry)

I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha only Myosotis is mine.

Now I am sure you people want to get on with the story and I got to admit I want to get back to writing it, so on with the story…

* * *

 **Chapter two**

Three Years Later

Myosotis has been in the land of demons for three years now and she has learnt much from her time, now she travels and helps those who need it. Myosotis was running through the forest via tree tops when she saw something red came out of no were (tho she knew someone was there but it was always best to let the enemy think they have surprise on their side) and forced (yeah right) her to evaded the attack by jumping up higher in the trees, she looked down and saw a Hanyo with a fang sword, he had silver hair and a pair of dog ears on his head and golden eyes and he was wearing a blood red kimono, there was also two women with him one had black wave hair that went to her shoulders and brown eyes, a bow in her hand with a quiver on her back she was wearing some kind of uniform that was white and green tho Myosotis didn't like the outfit as it looked like something Sasuke-Basted's fan-girls would wear just so he would look at them the other woman looked a lot better she had dark brown hair that was done up in a high ponytail and brown eyes, she was wearing a skin-tight jump-suit (witch thankfully didn't remind her of Guy and Lee's horrid green jump-suit) with a kanji written on her left shoulder and pink armour that Myosotis knows is made out of dead demon bones, she also has a red sash around her waist she had a big boomerang in her hand and a sword on her waist, Myosotis knew right away that this woman is a demon-slayer, the other man looked like a monk with his blue robes and his rosary beads on his left hand, his black hair was done in a ponytail at the nape of his neck tho it looks more like a rats tail just longer, he has dark blue eyes and is wearing golden earrings and was holding some kind of staff, there was also the tow-tailed cat at the demon-slayer's feet, but what caught Myosotis attention was the fox kit that was standing at the horrid look-a-like fan-girls feet, the kit's features are that of both human and fox, he is small and has brown-auburn hair witch is up in a ponytail that is held in place by a turquoise bow , leaf green eyes and a cream-colored fluffy tail, he is wearing blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vast with a thin black belt, his feet look like those of a fox and his ears show that he is indeed a full-demon as they are pointed.

 _'_ _The kit looks like he's ready to fight'_ Myosotis stated

 **"** **Indeed and I don't like it the kit is too young and shouldn't even be here let alone be fighting"** came Kurama's dark voice if there was one thing Kurama hated it was when kits were forced to fight.

Myosotis watched to group tho kept a closer eye on the kit so if there was fighting she didn't want to hurt him by mistake.

"So do you people attack everyone you meet or am I a special case?" Myosotis asked the group.

The fan-girl look-a-like stepped up before anyone else could and spoke with a voice that nearly made Myosotis ears bleed.

"We want the Shikon Jewel Shard you filthy demon"

"Why I never, do you call everyone you meet that because I am surprised you're still alive with that foul mouth of yours" Myosotis said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't care just give us the Jewel Shared" demanded the look-a-like fan-girl.

"Don't know what you're talking about" Myosotis said with calm

Oh she knew very well what the girl was talking about but there was no way she was handing it over after all she had made it into a very nice necklace for herself.

"Don't lie bitch if Kagome says you have it, then you have it, so hand it over, now" came a male voice witch Myosotis found came from the Hanyo.

The look-a-like fan-girl who Myosotis now knew was named Kagome looked smug

 **"** **This bitch is asking for it with that look on her face"** Kurama said

Myosotis moved so fast that no one saw her, she was now standing behind Inuyasha with a kunai to his neck,

"I will say this once and once only Hanyo.

If you call me a bitch again I will rip out your tongue and make you eat it, then I'll tie you down and get a rusty knife and cut you open slowly, and I'll sit back and watch as you die a slow and painfully death, then I'll find a way to bring you back and I'll rip your arm off and beat you till your almost dead then I shove it so far up your ass that only your hand could be seen and watch as you die again.

Got it Hanyo?" whispered Myosotis as she leaked Killer intent so high that the Hanyo began to see his death.

The Hanyo had nodded so fast that it was a blur to the others

 ** _'_** ** _Dam and I had hoped that the Uzumaki insanity had skipped her'_** Kurama thought.

"Good" Myosotis said

* * *

hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to every one who hit the fav and follow and those who review**

 **Chapter three**

As Myosotis stepped back the Hanyo ran to hide behind the others, Kagome stood there with wide eyes, Myosotis knew that no one heard her not even the kit she made sure of that so she figured the girl looked like that because of how the Hanyo acted.

"So how about we talk instead of fight" Myosotis asked

"Why? Are you scared?" Said Kagome

Myosotis just looked at the stupid girl but before she could say anything the other woman spoke up first,

"I think that's a very good idea" said the demon-slayer

"Sango, you can't take the demons side" Kagome shouted

"I can and I will, I don't want to fight Kagome" the demon slayer said

"Miroku?" Kagome asked when she looked at the monk

"I too think it's a good idea Kagome" the monk answered

"Inuyasha do something" Kagome said as she turned to the Hanyo since she couldn't convince the others

But before Inuyasha could 'Do something' the little Fox Kit spoke up

"I think we should speak to her, I mean she hasn't really done anything" the little Kit pointed out

"Guess that's it" the Hanyo said

"What do you mean that's it?" Kagome shouted

"Look Kagome we're out voted its 3-2 there's nothing I can do" said the Hanyo

Kagome looked like she was going to blow, Myosotis was half hoping it would happen but she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Myosotis when to sit down under a tree while Inuyasha jumped into another tree where he could watch the group. Sango, Miroku and the Fox Kit went to sit with Myosotis they all looked at Kagome, but she just cross her arms and turned her back on them.

Tho Sango and Miroku sat as far away as they could without being rude, but the Fox Kit sat right next to Myosotis.

"My name is Myosotis" Myosotis said

"Sango" said the demon slayer ten she placed her hand on the two tailed cat "and this is Kirara"

"Miroku" said the monk-man "And that's Kagome and Inuyasha" he said as he pointed to the woman and Hanyo

Myosotis didn't really care as she already knew their names it was the Kits name she wanted to know, so she look at the Kit, the little one grow shy, Myosotis just smiled and placed her hand lightly on his head, to which the kit leant into.

"I am Shippo" he said

Myosotis smiled then moved Shippo from beside her and into her lap and she started to run her hand though his hair.

"So anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Myosotis asked

Sango looked to Kagome, but the woman wasn't looking, instead she thought it would be better to argue with Inuyasha.

So Sango told Myosotis of how Kagome was a priests and of how she broke the jewel and of Naraku and that he wanted the Jewel and why he wanted it, how she had meet Inuyasha and the others and when she was done Myosotis had this look about her tho no one could tell what it was for.

 _'_ _Well what do you think?'_

 **"** **I think they're still hiding something"** Kurama said

 _'_ _Besides that Kurama I mean about this Shikon Jewel?'_

 **"** **I think we should go with them"** Kurama said

 _"_ _And this has nothing to do with the look on their faces when the will find out that I am not a demon?'_ Myosotis thought with amusement

 **"** **Nothing at all Kit"** Kurama said

Myosotis knew that everyone, but Shippo who was asleep was watching her, so she came back (Well they thought she came back) and looked at them.

"I think I'll come with you" Myosotis said

"WHAT" came a shout witch woke Shippo up

Myosotis calmly looked at the stupid girl because that's what she was to Myosotis, as she ran her hand back through Shippo's hair, and Sango and Miroku just looked at Myosotis.

"I. said. I am. Coming. With. You." Myosotis said slowly as if she was speaking to a child.

"May I ask why Lady Myosotis" came the voice of the monk Miroku

"Yeah, why do you want to come with us" came the voice of Kagome

"Because I have nothing better to do, besides who's going to stop me?" Myosotis asked

"No way, you're not coming. Now hand over the jewel shard" Kagome said/demanded

Myosotis stood you with the kit in her arms and looked at Kagome like she was beneath her, which Kagome didn't like one bit.

"Inuyasha do something" Kagome shouted at the Hanyo

Inuyasha looked at Kagome then looked at Myosotis then shrugged and pulled out his sword, since Kagome said that this woman has a shard and didn't look like she was about to give it up, he might as well get in some fun, she didn't look all that strong to him anyway.

Please Review


	4. Chapter Four

Hay everyone I am updating yay

Thank you to those who Fav/followed and reviewed

Now to answer some Questions

To SeaShellSakura who asked:

So I'm assuming you don't like Kagome in the least? And could you tell us who Myosotis IS, exactly? In relation to the other Naruto characters?

Answer: Its not that I don't like Kagome its more to do with the plot as I need her to be a right bitch in this story.

As for Myosotis she replaces Naruto more or less as Naruto isn't in this story and Myosotis has my own twist.

To 917 Brat who asked:

Hey is it after the upcoming fight that Myosotis lets them know she isn't a demon?

Answer: No Myosotis won't be telling them

To Purplerawan

who is asking for more back-story and why Myosotis was leavening

Answer: If I answer this Question then I think I'll spoil the whole story but I will say this: the back-story and the answer as to why she is leavening will come up, but it won't come up for a while yet but it will be coming so don't worry

I own nothing but Myosotis. Hope you like it

Chapter Four

Myosotis placed the kit on the ground and stood in front of him, she could tell that the Hanyo wanted to fight and if it was a fight the Hanyo wanted it was a fight he would get, tho Myosotis was sure that the others would try to help the Hanyo and she really didn't want to fight the kit since he was so young and shouldn't even be fighting so she thought up a deal

"I'll make a deal with you" Myosotis said

"Oh and what is this deal?" Kagome asked

"I fight one person from your group and if I win, I get to come with you" Myosotis said

"Fine but when we win you hand over the jewel shard and we never see you again" Kagome said with a smug smile like she knew she got the better half of the deal

Myosotis looked to the others who were just staring at Kagome like she was someone they didn't know

"Alright then, pick your fighter." Myosotis said

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with even asking said Hanyo if he wanted to fight.

Inuyasha and Myosotis started moving to the middle of a nearby clearing while the others stayed at the edge under the trees

 _"Kurama, why haven't they figured out that I am not a demon yet?' Myosotis asked_

 **"My guess is because my sent must be leaking though and since I've been in you since you were born its only gotten stronger over time, so my sent has completely covered yours up, but I am sure that other demons who have power to that of a demon lord would be able to tell that your human so don't worry about it" the Demon fox answered**

[NOTICE!: I am new to fight scenes, so I have very little skill for them(More like none what so ever) and wish for you my readers to give me some tips so I can make them better for the other chapters. I have read/watched fight scenes so let's hope that helps some. Here we go.]

Once Myosotis and Inuyasha were in the middle everything went still as Inuyasha glared at Myosotis while she just stood there in a relaxed state which only pissed Inuyasha off further, then the wind blow a leaf in-between Myosotis and Inuyasha an slowly fell to the grown and just as the leaf touched the grown Inuyasha charged at Myosotis, she just stood there and waited for him to get closer, then there was a cloud of dust from the impacted of the Tenseiga, when the dust cleared there was a crater in the ground and no body to be found, before Inuyasha could turn around something him in the back and sent him flying into a tree, when he got up and turned around he found Myosotis standing in a battle stance ready to fight, then they charged at each other, Inuyasha swang the Tenseiga horizontal which Myosotis jumped over the Tenseiga, as the blade pasted under her she put her left foot on the blade then pushed off towards Inuyasha and punched him right in the middle of his face, braking his nose, and sending him flying back again but this time she didn't let him hit the ground she attacked with a vole of punches and kicks aimed at his stomach, by the time she let him hit the ground, he was in so much pain that it hurt more when he tried to get up, as Inuyasha got up he used the Tenseiga to lean on, while Myosotis was just standing there watching, as Inuyasha went to take a step forward pain shot though him, then he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Well that was disappointing" Myosotis said as she turned around.

Myosotis walked over to the tree line where Shippo and the others were.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and fell to her knees beside the Hanyo and tried to wake him, while the others just looked between the two and Myosotis sat under a tree and just looked at them and Shippo walked over to Myosotis and just stood there shyly and when it looked like she wasn't going to send him away he sat down.

"He want wake until he's healed." Myosotis said/stated.

Myosotis started to pet the Kit Shippo as she watched the girl Kagome try in vain to wake the Hanyo, Sango and Miroku sat with Myosotis. An hour had passed before it looked like Inuyasha was going to wake, when Inuyasha did wake he looked around and saw Kagome sitting next to him, Sango and Miroku talking quietly not too far away and Myosotis reading something with the Kit sleeping in her lap, while she ran her fingers though his hair.

"Oh, Inuyasha, thank Kami you're okay" Cried Kagome as she hugged him.

"I believe a deals a deal, I get to join you all on this quest of yours" came a bored voice

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and saw Sango and Miroku looking at Myosotis, but she didn't look at any of them and just kept reading.

"Pardon me?" came Kagome's voice

Myosotis glanced up from her book, then went back to reading

"The deal was that I get to come with you and you group, if I could beat someone of your choosing and I did, so I am coming" said Myosotis

"Fine, but hand over the Jewel Shard you have" Kagome said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Myosotis said

"Don't lie, I can see it" Cried Kagome

"Hmm…. Did you say something?" Myosotis asked

"Fine just don't get in the way" Kagome scream then stomped away.

Please leave a Review I would love to hear what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay another Chapter, man I'm on a roll here.

Oaky first Reviews I like doing this almost as much as I love writing this story and I love writing this story.

First is Hikari Nova.

In regards to the Spelling and grammar errors.

I am sorry but I don't realy have anyone to proof read this for me and so it dosn't get fixed but I do try to get my spelling right the first time so you'll have to fogive me for my bad spelling.

Next is 917brat.

Myosotis is 24 years old.

and Last PurpleRawan.

I am verry happy that you and the others like my story and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this Chapter.

I own nothing but Myosotis who is mine.

Mine I tell you, MINE!

(AN: Haha sorry I always wanted to say that.)

On with the Story...

Chapter five

As everyone was walking through the woods, Kagome and Inuyasha were leading the way with Sango, Miroku and Kirara in the middle and Shippo sat in Myosotis arms who was coming up behind everyone, Shippo was unsure as to way he trusted Myosotis right away or why he felt safeties in her arms, but his instincts told him he could, well that was part of it the other part had to do with the fact that Myosotis smelled like a Fox Demon and a powerfully one at that.

Later on in the day.

They came across a clearing.

"We'll stop here for the night" Inuyasha said then jumped up in to a tree.

Everyone went about setting up camp, Myosotis placed Shippo down then started to walk to the edge of the clearing that lead into the forest.

"Where the hell do you think you're going" came Kagome's high voice.

Myosotis turned around and found Kagome standing behind her with her hands on her hips and glaring at her.

"Hutting" Myosotis said with a bored voice.

"I think not we have lots of food here" Kagome said

"Do you have raw meat?" Myosotis asked with a blank look.

"Why would you want raw meat? It's bad for you" Kagome said with an unpleasant face.

"It's not for me, it's for the Kit" Myosotis said as she turned back to the forest.

"I will not let you feed him raw meat" Kagome said/stated

 _'Dumb bitch is staving the Kit'_ Myosotis thought

 **"Makes me want to kill her more"** Kurama said

Myosotis turned around and walked away as she said to Kagome

"Who's going to stop me?"

With Inuyasha and the others

"Who the hell does she think she is?" screamed Kagome

Kagome was pacing while everyone was sitting down, curiously enough Shippo sat right where Myosotis had placed him.

"She is a Demon" Sango said.

"So?" Asked Kagome

"So she might have claimed Shippo as hers, it's not unheard off Kagome" Miroku said

"I don't believe it what kind of Demon is she?" Kagome demanded as she looked at Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha

"A fox Demon" said a small voice

Everyone turned around and found that it was Shippo that had spoken.

"The brat's right" said Inuyasha

With Myosotis

Myosotis was in the forest not far from the clearing.

'Stupid bitch, I just want to murder her' Myosotis thought as she started to hunt.

 **"Calm yourself Kit, we've got a little Kit to look after and the KI (killer intent) that your letting off is going to fright the wildlife off"** Kurama said

'Sorry Kurama I'm just so angry' Myosotis thought back

 **"I know Kit"** Kurama answered.

By the time Myosotis got back the camp had been set up and everyone was sitting by the fire. Myosotis tied the rope which had the rabbits hanging by it to a low hanging branch on the edge of the clearing and put the bucket she had taken from a storage scroll and filled with water on the ground and started to skin and clean the rabbits, she wanted to save the furs so she could make something warm for the Kit.

Shippo had come over to Myosotis as she was cutting the meat off the rabbits; she placed the meat on a plate and handed it to Shippo. Myosotis looked up just as Kagome stood and was about to walk over to them, but before she could take another step Myosotis shoot a little bit of KI (Killer Intent) at Kagome, not enough to do any real damage but just enough to make what little natural instinct she had left wary of approaching her and the Kit. Shippo had his back to Kagome while he was eating and so he never saw the glare Kagome sent Myosotis as she sat back down, while Myosotis just smirked at her.

Please Reviwe as I would love to hear what you think and if you have ideas on how I can make it better don't be afraid to tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back! Yay!**

 **Sorry about the long wait but the chapter I was on was giving me a hard time, it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to.**

 **anyway first of I have no Beta Reader so this is all me, so Sorry if the Spelling is bad and whatnot**

 **I don't own Inuyasha OR Naruto**

 **Myosotis tho, she's mine I tell you MINE**

 **On with the Story**

 **Chapter Six**

 **** **Some Weeks Later**

 ****As the days pasted the tension between Myosotis and Kagome grow, then one day another Demon appeared.  
'He Kind of looks like Inuyasha' Myosotis thought  
 **"He's a Full-Blooded Demon and by the looks of it the Hanyo's older brother, so be careful Kit"** Kurama said  
'Great' Myosotis thought with excessive Sarcasm  
Myosotis felt Shippo tense and push closer to her body, over the past few weeks Shippo had taking to clanging to her, not that she minded since it seems to drive Kagome nuts every time she looks at them, Myosotis had also taken to keeping Shippo out of the battles, which also seems to anger Kagome a lot.  
Myosotis watched as everyone got ready to fight, with Inuyasha and Kagome in the front of the group, Myosotis just stood there and watched tho her arm tighten around Shippo just a little.  
"What do you want?!" Inuyasha demanded  
"To fight foolish brother, Why else would I even consider standing in fount of you" came the mans bored voice  
Myosotis did a mantel face-pram and a mantel grumble as she heard the "foolish brother" part  
 _'Oh Kami, it's like Sasuke and Itachi all over again"_ Myosotis thought  
Myosotis could hear Kurama laughing in the back of her mind.  
 **"You seem to always have the worst of luck Kit"** Kurama said as he laughed harder at Myosotis.  
 _'I blame you, you know that right Kurama'_ Myosotis thought to the Demon Fox  
Kurama just kept laughing at Myosotis and Myosotis well she was attempting to conquer the desire to scream "Why Kami Why" to the sky. The sound of Inuyasha's voice brought Myosotis's mind back  
"If it's a fight you want Sesshomaru then it's a fight you'll get"  
' _You have got to be shitting me, not only are they brothers, but the bloody Hanyo's older brother had to be Fucking Sesshomaru the Fucking Lord of the Bloody West'_ Myosotis thought tho on the outside there was only a slight tick of her blood red eyebrow.  
"This is stupid" Myosotis said high enough for the others to hear her.  
Myosotis turned slightly to the right to where she could feel the life energy of three people in the forest tho she could tell one was human and the other two were demons and started to walk until she got just past the group.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kagome said with her annoying voice.  
Myosotis sighed, tho she looked relaxed she was really ready for just about anything, she kept looking at Sesshomaru knowing that the ones behind her were nowhere near his level of power, and tho Myosotis's was strong she was still human even with the fast healing she got from having kumara sealed in her, but then again no one know she was human but little Shippo who had asked her the other day about it as he noticed how her scent was off, tho now she presumed Sesshomaru would know by now too.  
"If you must know, I am going over to the other end of the clearing so I can watch Inuyasha, you and the others have your ass's handed to you" Myosotis said with a bored voice.  
"So your scared of Sesshomaru then" Kagome stated with a smug voice  
"Scared? No. Cautious? Yes. I mean he is known as the lord of the west for a reason you know. Not to mention this is a fight between brothers and I try not to end up in these kinds of fights." Myosotis said as she put her free hand on her hip, then she walked away.

 _Sesshomaru POV:_

Sesshomaru watched as the new woman started to walk towered the tree line behind him, he let her passed; she seems to be taking the kit with her, despite of what people think he didn't like fighting children. Before Sesshomaru could think more on the woman his half-breed brother and friends attacked.  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 **Wow that was Short.**

 **Okay first I swear I Never Knew that But the next one will be longer (Whisper to myself: I think)**

 **anyway Love to hear what you think even if it is to yell at me to make it longer**

 **Oh, Oh, Oh, I know what will make up for the short Chapter.**

 **Okay here We go: Give me your best Death threat and I'll put it in the Story somewhere (this is not counting the Chapters I have already done before posting this) and I'll put at the top who's Death Threat made it into that chapter.**

 **cant wait the hear what you think or/and your Death threat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another Chapter**

 **I own nothing but Myosotis she's mine**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Chapter seven**

Back with Myosotis

"Myosotis, are we going to help them?" asked Shippo

"No" Myosotis said as she sat down at the base of a tree.

"Why not?" asked Shippo

"Because little one you are a Kit and shouldn't be fighting in the first place and as for me I wanted to see how long these guys last against Lord Sesshomaru" Myosotis said as she sat down under the tree.

As Myosotis sat under the tree with Shippo in her lap a little girl walked up to them, the little girl was a very small child who had fair skin, bright brown eyes and long dark hair, she had bangs, but the right side was tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in font of her face she wore a yellow and orange checkered Kosode that extended to her ankles, and a green obi sash which tied at her back. she stoped in font of them and started to rock back and forward.

"Hello Shippo. Who's your new friend?" said/asked the little girl.

Myosotis looked to Shippo and saw his eyes light up at the sight of the little girl, as he moved to get up he suddenly stop, Myosotis's brow frowned as she looked at Shippo, she placed a gentle hand on his head and he gave a slight flinch, she watched as Shippo's eyes moved to Kagome and then Myosotis understood, it would seem that the bitch had done a lot more then just made little Shippo fight other Demons, but she would deal with that latter, she could feel Kurama's anger add to hers and she had to fight real had from keeping it from showing in her face, her Chakra and in her voice as she spoke.

"Hello little one My name is Myosotis what might your name be?"

"Rin is Rin" said Rin with a big smile on her face.

"Why don't you and Shippo go off and play while the others fight" Myosotis said with a fake smile not that the little ones knew that and she would like to keep it that way.

Shippo's eyes lighted up even more as he got up and ran off with Rin into the forest, Myosotis made a clone and it went after them to make sure they stayed out of trouble. Once the young ones were out of sight she let go of her tight control and just let her chakra flow, those on the battlefield felt the change, well almost all of them did the only one who didn't was Kagome.

'He's holding back' thought Myosotis as she watched the battle

 **"He is"** cane Kurama.

'Why?' Myosotis asked

 **"My guess is to make Inuyasha stronger"** Kurama answered

'So he's wearing a mask of hate to make Inuyasha stronger?' Myosotis asked

 **"Most likely Kit"** Kurama said

'Men are so stupid' Myosotis stated

 **"We just don't like showing our feelings Kit"** Kurama said

'So you hit each other?' Myosotis asked

 **" Pretty much"** Kurama said

'Like I said men are stupid' Myosotis said as she watched to one-sided battle and Inuyasha was not on the winning side.

Sesshomaru's POV:

Sesshomaru was fighting with his weak little brother he had see the red headed female and how she had held the Kit, he really hated the bitch called Kagome because she would always make the kit fight, but back to the female holding the kit she smelt like a fox demon at first since the sent was so strong, but he could just smell that small trace of human scent on her that was hiding under the smell of demon and that's when he knew the female was raised by a Fox Demon, so it was more then likely that she had clamed the small Kit, he had hoped so because then there was a high chance that she would remove the Kit from the battle. He watched as the female started to walk to the tree line and watched as the Bitch called out to the female and claimed that she was scared to face him. As the female spoke she kept eye contact with him, just showing him that she believed he was the grater threat, when she was done speaking she walked straight to the tree line and sat down to watch.

 ** _No one's POV_**

 ** _Hours later_**

The battle came to a closes when Sesshomaru had Inuyasha at sward point with the tip pushing slightly into his neck. Afterwards everyone started to walk to were Myosotis was, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome look like shit while Sesshomaru look just fine and had only a few cuts from when Inuyasha got lucky.  
Myosotis was petting a two headed dragon who she found out was named Ah-Un and then there was that Imp that ran after the children tho she didn't know its name. As the others walked over to her she keep petting one head of the two headed dragon.

"I see you lost Inuyasha" Tho her back was facing them she could feel Kagome's glare on her back.

"Well we might not have lost if you had helped out or even left Shippo with us" came Kagome's shrill voice.

Myosotis turned her head to the side slightly and raised a blood red eyebrow at Kagome.

"And what would one child of change against a full-blooded fully trained Demon?" Myosotis asked.

Sango and Miroku were stun Myosotis was right Shippo was still a child and Sesshomaru was a fully trained full-Blooded Demon, so it would of made no different at all, but Kagome wasn't going to back down.

"What about you? Why didn't you Help?" Kagome demanded

"Hmmm?" Myosotis said then she looked up and right at Kagome.

"Did you say something" Myosotis asked.

Kagome let out a scream before she walked off saying she was going home, she was lucky that they were so close to the bone eaters well.

 **And cut**

 **Can't wait to read what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi I am back sorry for the long wait.

Anyway first: I would like to thank all the people who Reviewed. You guys are awesome

Second: now while I don't mind if you review in another Language please keep in mind that I only speak and wright two Languages and that is English and bad English, so if you do review in another Language please put what Language it is, (Example: Italian, Spanish, Japanese) so that I may read your reviews and Answer any Question's that you might have.

Third: Now I think my chapters are getting shorter and for this I am sorry, I really am.

But I think I am going to run head first into that brick wall known as the Writer's Bock soon.

If that does happen I... I... I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

I think I need a better Pep-talk then that.

Yep I think I just hit that road Block hard. (Awwwww man)

Anyway I own nothing but Myosotis she is mine, I tell you MMMMMIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE (MINE)

Chapter Eight

 _ **Sesshomaru P.O.V**_

Sesshomaru just watched as the female made a point that the Fox Kit would of made no difference to the battle tho he did wonder where Rin and Jaken were but he didn't need to ask since the Demon slayer did it for him.

"Myosotis were is Shippo?" Sango asked as she looked for the little Fox Demon.

"Hmm? oh he's playing with the little girl named Rin, I think there chasing that Imp around, that or they are playing with my clone" Myosotis answered

"Clone?" asked Miroku

"What? Did you really think that I would Let two Children play in the forest when there are wild Demons around?" Myosotis asked as she turned around and crossed her arms.

But before any one could answer her question, Myosotis spoke again but her lips weren't moving and the voice had cone from the left of them.

"Hay Boss"

Everyone turned to the left and saw another Myosotis coming from the tree line in her arms were Shippo and the little girl Rin, Sango and Miroku were somewhat glad that Kagome had gone home before she had a chance to see this.

"The kids tired themselves out since they were chasing that Imp thing around" the Myosotis-clone said.

"I AM NOT A THING" yelled the Imp as he came out from the trees.

The Myosotis clone (just as the Imp was about to walk pass her) stood on his head

"I don't care if your a thing or not, but if you keep yelling at me like that, you will find yourself without a mouth to speak with, am I clear?" Myosotis-Clone asked.

The Imp gave a grunt and the Clone moved her foot, which gave the Imp a chance to run to his Lord.

Though all this Sesshomaru watched, he would admit (But only in his head) that he was surprised by the clone as it could pass for the Blond Female's twin. He watched as both Female's fussed over the children and only when both were satisfied with what they found, then did the clone disappear in a puff of smoke, and only one was left.

 _ **Myosotis P.O.V**_

Myosotis blinked when her clone's memory came back to her, she watched as the children chased the Imp around, then watched as the Imp hit her Shippo over the head with his staff (At which she glared at the Imp who seemed to hide behind his Lord at her glare) She then Smirked evilly when her clone seem to come up with ideas on how to punish the thing.

 _ **Shippo's P.O.V**_

Shippo had been meaning to ask Myosotis about weather or not he could call her Mama, but he was too afraid to ask her, when he had spoke to Rin about it and how Kagome had told him to Call her Mother, (which was why he tried not to ask her for help) Rin had told him to ask and that the worst that could happen is that she'd say no, the other reason he hadn't asked was because of Kagome he was afraid of her, she went around and called nearly every demon they meet filthy, and that upsets him since he himself is a demon.

Speaking of Kagome little Shippo looked around to try and find her, he saw that Sango and Miroku were talking not that far off with Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder, looking around some more he found Inuyasha had claimed a tree to sit in and was glaring at something, when Shippo followed the glare he found Sesshomaru not that far away who had his eyes closed and had taken to leaning against a different tree to Inuyasha, he looked up to Myosotis who had by then sat under a shady tree with both him and Rin in her lap, Myosotis was speaking to Rin about Flowers.  
Shippo pinched Myosotis black trench coat, Myosotis looked to him and Rin went quite, which then made Shippo very shy.

"Yes Shippo. What is it?" Myosotis asked

"Um... I-I-I w-w-was wondering can I... Can I..." Shippo trailed off as he became to nervous to finish

Myosotis just smiled and gently grabbed his hands which he had started to twist his shirt.

"What is it Shippo?" She asked

Shippo then took a deep breath then he let it out slowly he was so nervous and he didn't know why.

"Can I c-c-call you Mama?" Shippo asked as he looked anywhere but at her.

Myosotis just smiled and let go of his hands she gently cupped his face and made him look at her, her smile grow as she answered him

"I would love that very much Shippo" She said

Shippo gave a cry of happiness and though himself at Myosotis in a big hug Myosotis just held him close as she heard him mumble about how happy he was to have a Mama again and if Myosotis held him a little closer and her smile got a little bigger then who was going to call her out on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Chapter you have all been waiting for is here!**

 **so I got the next chapter done but only just and I don't know when I'll get the next one up so anytime soon, Sorry.**

 **also I just went through this chapter and foun out that it's pretty short so (*bows to everyone*) I'm sorry! I really am.**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

 **Naruto and Inuyasha is not mine but Myosotis is.**

 **Happy reading people :)**

 **Chapter Nine**

No ones POV:

Before anyone could ask what had happen a whirlwind came out of nowhere, and blue dust every, Sango and Miroku coved there eyes with there arms, Inuyasha and Sesshoomaru coved their faces with the sleaves of their Kimono and the imp held onto his Master for dear life as he flopped about in the wind and Myosotis had bent over and covered the children from the dust.

Once the dust cleared everyone looked up and myosotis found a wolf demon in the clearing, the wolf demon had blue eyes and pointed ear that marked him as a full-blooded demon, black hair tied up into a ponytail with a brown cored, a brown wolf fur headband and a tail. He's also wearing a brown Wolf pelt and silver and black armor and brown Wolf fur for shoulder plates, and on his hip is a sword. Myosotis also notice that he seem to be looking for someone as he is looking around.

Just as Inuyasha was about to open his mouth two more Wolf Demons ran though the woods, just as they stop they bent over with their hands on their knees and started to gaps for air.  
Myosotis watched as the first Wolf Demon looked around his eyes landed on her, Rin and Shippo at which she tightened her arms around the children just that little bit, after a second he looked away and right at Inuyasha.

"Oi, mutt where's Kagome?" the Wolf Demon asked

"You just missed her you stupid Wolf, She went home" Inuyasha answered from the tree he had jumped into before the Wolf Demons came a long.

"What? did you say something stupid to her again mutt?" the wolf asked

"Ha, you'd be wrong Wolf" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree

"Yeah right mutt, you and Kagome fight more then anyone I know" said the Wolf Demon

"Is that so you bloody wolf" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree and approached the Wolf Demon

"Yeah it is, but what i want to know is why you let another-"

 **Cost Line of Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village)**

 **Three years ago**

After Myosotis ran onto the body of water know as the sea, Three people watched as Myosotis kept running.

"You think she'll make it?" asked one of the men.

The man stood at the height of 169.1 cm, He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and distinctive red fang markings on his face that show he is apart of the Inuzuka Clan, his forehead protector is on a black cloth, which is tied to his forehead with the metal plate showing he is from Konoha. He is wearing a black leather form fitting jacket with zips all over the chest and sleeves and black pants and sandals also zipped to match the jacket.

Standing next to the man at a height of 127.2 cm is a dog with white fur and a brown nose as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth, the fur on the top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a Mohawk.  
This is Inuzuka Kiba and his Nin-Dog partner Akamaru.

The second male stood at a height of 172.1 cm with fair skin and long black hair tied in a loose ponytail a few inches above the end and featureless white eyes showing he is from the Hyuga Clan, his black forehead protector was on his forehead, he wore a white kimono-shirt with long loose sleeves and matching pants, along with a navy-grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals.  
This Man is Hyuga Neji.

"I believe she will with the amount of Chakra she has" the Hyuga answered

"Then lets go after her" said the last male

This man stood at a height of 168cm with black eyes and black spikey hair with a blue tint that covers his left eye and his forehead protector was also on his forehead, he is wearing a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket with a crest on the back that looks like a red and white fan, and light blue pants and black open toe shinobi sandals  
This man is none other then Uchiha Sasuke last of the Uchiha Clan.  
Neji turned to the Uchiha with his Byakugan on and gave him a hard stare, while Kiba stood there and watched.

"Your idea will only get us killed Uchiha" answered Neji

"Oh what makes you say that Hyuga" Sasuke demanded with a Sharingan glare

"For two reason's Uchiha. One: Myosotis has more Chakra then any of us"

Here the Uchiha snorted he didn't believe it for one moment.

"Weather you believe it or not Uchiha she dose have more Chakra then us" Neji continued on at Sasuke's Snort.

"And what's the second thing Hyuga" Sasuke demanded with gritted teeth.

"She has the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Fox)" Neji answered

"And what's that Bekegitsune (Monster Fox) got to do with anything" Sasuke demanded again.

"Myosotis can use the Kyubi's Chakra, so even if she runs out of her own Chakra, she can always use it's Chakra, and lets not forget Myosotis and the Kyubi are on good terms with each other and if she asked, the Kyubi will more then likely share, who knows how many century worth of information with her, so while we might not know what's at the end of the sea, she more then likely would know" answered Neji.

Neji turned back to the sea and watched as Myosotis disappeared.

"We might as well go back to Konoha and report to the Hokage and tell him what happened" Said Kiba

Sasuke gave one last glare to the sea, he then turned around and jumped into the closes tree with Neji soon jumping after him with Akamaru, who had Kiba on his back, coming up from behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Chapter you have all been waiting for is here!**

 **Also for those who are confused about the sudden cut off from Koga and Inuyasha's argument, that was not a part of the story and the reason I did it was more to do with how I couldn't find the right words to type for that bit so I did the cut off, and did a flashback to try and keep the story going for all of you readers.**

 **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed**

 **I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha I only own Myosotis.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Sorry for it being short I try to make it longer but I think I keep making it shorter. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Konohagakure: Hokage's Tower**

The three men stood before a man who's height is at 170cm, tho you couldn't tell with him sitting down, this man has black shaggy hair that is covered by the Hokage's hat, his right eye was bandaged while his left eye was brown, he has an X-shape scar on his chin, he is wearing a white shirt, with a Black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm tho why he dose this is unknown, there is also a cane leaning on the desk, that is in easy reach of his left hand.  
This man is know as Shimura Danzo, A.K.A The Rokudaime Hokage. (Sixth Hokage)  
"Well?" The Rokudaime Hokage asked  
"She got away Hokage-Sama" Neji answered  
At Neji's words Sasuke started to shot glare at the other two, as if it was their fought that she got away  
"What do you mean she got away?" the Rokudaime Asked in a cold voice  
"She..." Kiba started, but then stoped as he didn't know to explain it.  
"She What?, Inuzuka." Danzo demanded.  
"She ran into the sea" Neji answered.  
"What?" Danzo asked with a bit of disbelief.  
"We had pressured Uzumaki to the cost line of Takigakurs no Sato, where Uzumaki continued out to sea" Neji continued.  
"And you didn't go after her why?" Danzo asked  
"With Uzumaki's Chakar being as big as it is and the fact that she and the Kyubi are on good terms so she could use it's Chakar as well and the thousands of years of information the Kyubi has, and most likely of sheared with Uzumaki there was no way to know how long we would of lasted if we went after her." Neji answered  
Danzo leant back on his chair, the Hyuga had a point, that part of the sea still remain unexplored, he could always send them on a long termed mission to both explore the unknown and bring the Uzumaki back, but then he may have to send more with them, but that can't be helped they need the Uzumaki brat without her the balance in power might tip and the other villages might take it as an open invite to attack them.  
With his mind made up Danzo snapped his fingers and an ANBU with a frog mask appeared.  
"Bring in Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Hatake Kakashi ." Danzo ordered.  
"Hai Hokage-Sama" answered the Frog ANBU before disappeared.  
After a few minutes the Eight people arrived, each one giving the Hokage a bow before standing straight.  
"As you all know Uchiha, Hyuga and Inuzuka were sent to retrieve the Kyubi Jinchuriki, but as you can see they have failed, now Uzumaki is in unknown lands, this mission is a long term one and will have two parts to it, the first part is to scout and map this unknown land, the second is to find and capture the Jinchuriki, and Hatake Kakashi is team leader, you have One week to be Ready. Dismissed" Danzo ordered.  
"Hai Hokage-Sama" they answered and left.

 **Konohagakure North Gate:**

One week later (Day Myosotis got to Japan)  
The eleven shinobi and one ninja hound stood at the North Gate of Konoh ready to leave for the cost line of Takigakure no Sato and then cross the sea that divides them from Myosotis.  
"Okay everyone Hokage-Sama has already got a ship and craw ready to take us, so lets move out" Kakashi said.  
Kakashi took off with the others flowing him. It took them another week to arrive at the cost of Takigakure no Sato, but it took them another Five days to set sail since a storm had hit the day of their arrival.  
As they set sail the team watched as the homeland they knew, grew smaller and smaller, and all but Sasuke were thinking the same thing 'This is a failure waiting to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hay guys. Its Me AnimeLoverMangaFreak.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I have this annoying plot Bunny for another story in my head and you all know how Plot Bunny's are.**

 **Yeah so that other story might turn up here as well.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and again I'm sorry that it's short. I swear it looks way longer every time I wright it but when I post it, It gets so short . :(**

 **Anyway here is the part you have all been waiting for and I would like to thank PurpleRaven for you were the one to inspire this bit, after all I had forgotten all about Koga and had it not been for your question about Koga this part of the story would of been very different then what it is now so thank you so much PurpleRaven.**

 **As For Who Myosotis will be paired with I'm sorry but that's for me to know and you to find out. :P**

 **I own nothing but Myosotis**

 **On with the Story!**

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _Recap for chapter 9:_

 _"Oi, mutt where's Kagome?" the Wolf Demon asked_  
 _"You just missed her you stupid Wolf, She went home" Inuyasha answered from the tree he had jumped into before the Wolf Demons came a long._  
 _"What? did you say something stupid to her again mutt?" the wolf asked_  
 _"Ha, you'd be wrong Wolf" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree_  
 _"Yeah right mutt, you and Kagome fight more then anyone I know" said the Wolf Demon_  
 _"Is that so you bloody wolf" Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree and approached the Wolf Demon_  
 _"Yeah it is, but what I want to know is why you let another-"_

 _Now_

"-Human join your group" He asked  
"What are you talking about you stupid wolf there are no other human's in the group" answered Inuyasha  
Koga just stared at Inuysha  
"What are you talking about you dumb mutt" Koga asked  
"I am saying there aren't no other humans in this group" Inuyasha said.  
"Then who the hell is that you stupid Mutt?" Koga asked while pointing at Myosotis.  
Inuyash looked at Myosotis then back at Koga.  
"She's not a human, she's a Fox Demon" Inuyasha answered  
"No she's a human who was raised by a Fox Demon" Koga shot back.

While Inuyasha and Koga were fighting Shippo sat on Myosotis's left knee, he had his little mouth covered by his little hands since he was trying not to laugh, Rin who was sitting on Myosotis's right knee was looking between Inuyasha and Koga and was turning her head from one to the other like she was watching a ball being thrown. She then looked up at Myosotis and her voice made Inuyasha and Koga stop fighting and look to Rin, Sesshomaru just lifted an eyebrow and Jaken looked on from behind his master and watched the whole thing {He was NOT afraid of the red-haired woman. I repeat he was NOT AFRAID! (AN: HeHe Oh Jaken your so afraid)}

"Are you a human or a Demon Flower-Chan?" Rin asked in that cute way that only a child could pull off.  
Myosotis looked down at Rin and smiled, there was a spark in her eyes that only the children could see.  
"I am 100% human Rin" Myosotis said  
Just as Myosotis looked up she saw everyone but Koga, Sesshomaru and Jaken with their jaws hanging open.  
"You bitch, you told us you were a Demon" yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would've moved closer but if there was one thing he HAD learned, it was never to appear threating to her when Shippo was around and now that she had two brats with her he is 99.9% sure she would do something twice as bad, no he was 100% sure she would do something worse then the first time and he did NOT want to go through THAT again no thank you, he would rather be "SIT" by Kagome thank you.

"I told you no such thing Inuyasha, none of you asked if I was Human or Demon, you just assumed I was Demon since I Had a Demon's scent." Myosotis answered  
"Even so why didn't you tell us you were a human Lady Myosotis" Miroku asked  
"I think I know why she didn't tell us" Sango said.  
"Yeah? Why?" Inuyasha asked  
"Because she was raised by a Fox Demon foolish brother, it is in their nature to play pranks on people and human or not she was bound to pick up their traits" Sesshomaru said  
"I Knew that!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshomaru  
Sesshomaru just gave Inuyasha a flat look.  
"Of course you did" Koga said.  
"Wait if Myosotis is human then that means..." Sango started  
"That a human kicked Inuyasha's ass" Mirku finished

Then they both dropped to the grown and started to laugh their ass's off, while Inuyasha's face went red, Koga looked from Inuyasha's red face to the human who was paying more attention to the children then she was to the rest of the group, then back at Inuyasha before he to dropped to the grown and started to laugh his ass off too.

"I c-c-can't... b-b-b-believe you got... y-y-y-your ASS... h-h-h-handed to you... b-b-b-by a-a-a-a-a HUMAN! That's s-s-s-s-so LAME!" Koga said between breaths of air.

When Inuyash looked towards his brother you really couldn't tell what he was thinking since his face never changes, but Inuyash could tell by the look in his eyes that he too was laughing at him.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother was laughed at for losing to a human, he to thought it was funny, though he didn't out right laugh and it wasn't because he felt pity for his fool of a brother, no it was because he was a Lord and so unlike him to show emotions.

Though knowing that the human girl that took the kit away from the battle could fight and beat his brother did interest him since the only humans he knew of that fought Demons were Demon Slayers.

The humans who were raised by Demons never ventured far from their Demon patent or the Demon patent wouldn't let them, as they were to weak to defend themselves if a rival Demon wanted to hurt them for any reason, so the fact that this human girl didn't have her Demon Patent close by meant one of two things, the first being that said Demon patent believes that she is strong enough to protect herself, or the second her Demon patent might be dead. Sesshomaru was leaning towards the second one, though the first one could happen too if not for the fact that it's very, very, very rear for it to happen if at all for that matter.


	12. Note sorry guys

Hay guys I got some bad news like really bad news, my computer bit the dust and I can't get at my hard drive to get my story so right now I've lost everything!

well not everything since I have a portable hard drive with maybe half of the story on it if I'm lucky because no computer to type so I think I lost everything so I'm unhappy to say that this story will have to be put on hold which I didn't want to do at all while writing this.

Hopefully I can get someone to retrieve what's on my hard drive.

And before you all say "but AnimeLoverMangaFreak how are you posting this then?" Well it's because I'm using my phone and not a computer so un till further notice the story is on hold.

Also if u guys have any suggestions on the type of laptop I should get next please let me know by PMing me.

Thank you all for your understanding and let's hope I can get everything and get back to typing this story.

~AnimeLoverMangaFreak


End file.
